


TÚ TAN PERSEO Y YO TAN MEDUSA

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock aceptó un caso que le propuso Mycroft. Más tarde, fue el mismo Mycroft el que se arrepintió de habérselo propuesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TÚ TAN PERSEO Y YO TAN MEDUSA

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo “John ‘Tres Continentes’ Watson”.
> 
> Beta: arcee93. Muchas gracias.  
> Cuento: Medusa y Perseo.

Sherlock se miraba en el té rojizo como el cobre, arrepintiéndose a cada sorbo de haber aceptado la misión de su hermano. La promesa de dinero no le había encandilado. Sin embargo, la clínica no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y lo necesitaban. Además, se trataba, según su hermano, de un caso único y eso sí encendió su interés. Sherlock no creía en la alquimia, la magia ni el amor. Y, en cambio, ahí estaba.

El caso, según leía John entre risas, era el siguiente:

_Señor Holmes, ha llegado a mis oídos una noticia tenebrosa. En los alrededores de mi castillo de Edimburgo se ha visto una figura con rostro malévolo y serpientes por cabellos. Los trabajadores que lo cuidan han descrito a la criatura como Medusa._

_Como comprenderá, no es mi afán creer en cuentos mitológicos y, mediante su hermano, me pongo en contacto con usted para que tenga a bien el deseo de ayudarme._

_Atentamente, A. C. C. Ellis._

John volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y miró fijamente a Sherlock.

—Medusa.

—Sí.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No.

—Ya, sí. Olvidaba que tú nunca estás de broma.

Sherlock seguía paseándose sacando brillo al suelo, metafóricamente hablando. John ya estaba acostumbrado a sus paseos. Lo que no podía creer es que se estuviese planteando ir a investigar un fantasma. Otra vez.

—John, necesitamos el dinero.

—A ti nunca te ha importado el dinero.

—Pero ahora no soy sólo yo.

John dejó la conversación. Sherlock estaba siendo empático. Si lo grababa con el teléfono, tal vez acabaría con él en la basura.

Sherlock revisó su cartera. Mycroft le había bloqueado las cuentas hasta que no fuera a ver a sus padres. El orgullo Holmes siempre estaba en las conversaciones de sobremesa. No cedería, así que le quedaba poco dinero para terminar el mes. Necesitaba casos y, precisamente cuando más falta le hacían, más honrada se había vuelto la gente. Y, por supuesto, eran, según él, el colmo del aburrimiento.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en recordarlos. John hacía su entrada en el blog y listo.

—¿Desde cuándo se interesa tu hermano por casos de este tipo?

—Desde que no sigo sus órdenes. Tú tienes una hermana mayor, ya sabrás.

—Mi hermana no me bloquea las cuentas.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Edimburgo?

John suspiró y se levantó a hacer las maletas. Sherlock seguramente había comprado ya los billetes de tren sin consultarle porque, de haberlo hecho, habrían tomado el avión. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, los viajes en tren excitaban a Sherlock Holmes.

El mismo fue a preparar la suya. Le esperaban 5 horas y 49 minutos al lado de John. Con suerte, el tren estaría medio vacío y podría tener sexo debajo de una manta. Por algo había elegido el que tardaba más en llegar. En el peor de los casos el responsable del caso sería un ladrón. Al menos, le serviría de excusa para ir con John a un hotel.

Real o no, el enigma de Medusa acabó llamando su atención.

...

Como era de esperar, de camino a Edimburgo Sherlock anduvo jugando con John bajo la manta. Al principio, el doctor se mostró reticente a ese comportamiento en público pero, viendo que las pocas personas que había se estaban quedando dormidas, cedió ante el encanto y la insistencia de su compañero.

Cuando llegaron en el taxi al hotel, ya había anochecido. La comida del tren sólo había saciado a Sherlock y John tuvo que soportar el rugir de su estómago hasta que asaltó la máquina de aperitivos del recibidor.

El hotel era el más barato que habían podido encontrar cerca de donde tenían que investigar, en Edimburgo capital. Aun así, se veía hermoso por fuera con esa piedra húmeda decorando sin quererlo. Por dentro era como cualquier hotel de Londres, al menos, en los que había estado. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba uno porque, o bien ya no tenía que ir con nadie a ellos porque no tuvieran casa, o porque no les sobraba el dinero.

Por tanto, John disfrutaría de ese viaje como el capricho que llevaba meses queriéndose dar.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se tiró sobre la cama sin pensárselo. Sherlock le miraba curioso desde atrás. Le gustaba ver a John así.

—Es estupenda.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Quieres estrenarla?

No le dio tiempo al doctor a responder cuando un mensaje ya había llegado al teléfono de Sherlock.

_Medusa no va a encontrarse sola –_ **MH**

John arrugó la nariz. ¿Acaso Mycroft tenía cámaras y micrófonos por todo Reino Unido?

Sherlock apagó el teléfono. No tenía ganas de aguantar las tonterías de su hermano. Si Medusa quería irse al continente, podía hacerlo de buen grado. Él mientras estaría ocupado.

Se abalanzó sobre John y acabó encima, apretándolo contra la cama por debajo de los pantalones. Entonces fue el teléfono de John el que sonó y él mismo se encargó de apagarlo para atraer más a Sherlock hacia su cuerpo agarrándose férreamente a su trasero.

Nada les importaba más que su llama. Era de noche, estaban cansados y habían comido lo suficiente hasta el día siguiente. Además, tenían una habitación de hotel para ellos solos. Por todo eso, en sus cabezas se repetía un mantra:

_No estamos para Mycroft._

Quiso el destino o, más bien, la presión, que John _Tres Continentes_ Watson no tuviera una erección. Nada del otro mundo y Sherlock lo sabía perfectamente. Había leído al respecto, cómo el estrés podía jugarte una mala pasada sin poder hacer más que dejarlo ir.

John se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y Sherlock se recostó en su hombro, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien. El doctor Watson era muy mal paciente y, aun conociendo la psicología, se la aplicaba a todo el mundo menos a él mismo. Qué bueno tener a Sherlock en esos momentos.

—John, eres una gran almohada.

—Sherlock, no me estás ayudando a superarlo.

—Vamos, John. Será el cambio de aires. Cuanto más te estreses, peor.

—Pero yo...

—Eres un sex symbol, me parece estupendo.

—Idiota.

—Pero un idiota que te quiere.

Sherlock escondió la cabeza en el brazo de John preso de un color rojizo en su piel. Lo que menos le gustaba después de ver triste a John eran las palabras que expresaban sentimientos. El doctor, por su parte, abrazó a su compañero y se quedó dormido oliendo su pelo.

En el silencio, una nota pasó por debajo de la puerta. Estaban demasiado cansados para escuchar nada. El sueño les había llevado lejos hacía un buen rato. La carta seguiría ahí por la mañana.

...

En efecto, al día siguiente no sólo estaba esa carta, sino otras dos idénticas. Alguien tenía mucha prisa por ser atendido.

Con la luz entrando a través de la cortina, John fue a recoger las cartas mientras Sherlock se hacía el perezoso en la cama, ocupándola toda ella. Abrió una tras otra y las leyó para sí, tornando su cara neutra y con sueño en aburrimiento máximo. Algo así como la que Sherlock solía tener.

—Increíble.

—Todavía no leo las mentes.

—Tu hermano nos insta a acelerar la investigación, nos envía un mapa y una foto de una piedra —John sacó el contenido de las tres cartas y lo ondeó delante de Sherlock. La respuesta de éste fue un encogimiento de hombros.

—No le hagas caso y vamos a la ducha —le exhortó Sherlock, haciendo que sus manos soltaran las cartas sin cuidado—. Que me he levantado, ya sabes.

—Luego, Sherlock, que tenemos que irnos —el ronroneo de Sherlock en el cuello hizo tambalear sus palabras—. Bueno, sólo un poquito...

John cedió ante el deseo. Llevó a Sherlock de la mano hasta la ducha y le quitó lentamente la ropa, recreándose en cada fragmento de piel expuesta. Guio con las manos el cuerpo de su amante hasta que quedó sentado en el filo de la bañera, desnudo. Puso entonces John una toalla en el suelo y, de rodillas sobre ella, introdujo el pene erecto de Sherlock hasta la campanilla, tanto, que le vino una arcada y tuvo que sacarlo un poco.

El movimiento de su boca lograba del detective gemidos y espasmos por toda la columna. Tal fue la envergadura, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con los azulejos y quedando encajado en la bañera. John, desde su posición, lo veía todo a cámara lenta.

—Sherlock, por el amor de Dios. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Un poco —gimoteó Sherlock, pasándose una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Al mirarla, vio un leve rastro de sangre. Él no le dio importancia, pero John, médico como era, ya pensaba en ir a urgencias. Así fue.

No había tiempo para baños. John se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta encima del pijama. Sherlock intentó hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, sintió un mareo que flaqueó sus piernas, dejando que John le terminara de poner los zapatos con el teléfono del taxi marcado.

_Taxis Edimburgo, dígame._

...

Todo quedó en un susto. Lo más que necesitó Sherlock fueron unos puntos de sutura y un reproche de parte del médico de urgencias que compartió con John. _A quién se le ocurre_ , fue la frase más recurrente del facultativo cuando Sherlock le explicó la situación, con John desesperado por irse al lado.

De vuelta al hotel, Sherlock revisaba su teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas de Mycroft que obvió y miró a John.

—Sí, unas cuantas –dijo éste con resignación—. ¿Por qué no hace algo, no sé, crochet?

—Le van más los pasteles.

—Tal vez si renuncias...

—No, necesitamos el dinero.

Sherlock haciendo de la voz de la conciencia. Eso sí que daba miedo, más que todos los fantasmas de Escocia juntos.

Tenían que resolver ese caso y tenían que hacerlo ya. Mycroft era demasiado asfixiante para soportarlo por tanto tiempo. Ése era el cometido que Greg solo se buscó, no el de ellos.

Como no había tiempo que perder, pidieron unas pizzas a domicilio y se tumbaron un poco en la cama antes de partir hacia el castillo. Sentían el cansancio acumulado en los músculos. Con la tranquilidad de la tarde, podían notar hasta el más mínimo malestar y, a pesar de todo, estaban más que a gusto tendidos como estaban.

—El aburrimiento me duerme.

—No puedes quedarte dormido después de un golpe.

—Pero tengo sueño.

—Entonces vámonos ya y adelantamos camino.

John abrió la maleta para sacar la ropa. No era cuestión de pasearse en pijama por la ciudad. Se vistió con ropa estilo “Baskerville” y ayudó a Sherlock a ponerse la suya, con quejas y protestas. Era conveniente que el detective no hiciera esfuerzos. Bastante tenía con ir a buscar fantasmas.

No obstante, pedirle eso a Sherlock era hablar con la pared más cercana.

Después de un largo rato, tomaron el taxi destino al castillo. Se encontraba a unos kilómetros y, con las prisas, no habían bebido ni un triste té en la tarde. John esperaba que aquello acabara pronto y que no fuera un asesino en serie ni nada parecido. Con un susto le valía.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, las vistas dejaron atónito al doctor Watson. Si bien había pasado varios años de su vida en Escocia, no recordaba los castillos de la zona tan exorbitantes. Sherlock se vio gratamente sorprendido por la majestuosidad frente a él, pero controló su ánimo. Más que John, radiante de curiosidad.

—Vamos, John, no tenemos todo el día –Sherlock se dirigió al castillo sin vacilar. John le siguió acelerando el paso, mirando de nuevo la fortaleza en perspectiva antes de acercarse hasta la puerta.

Como era de esperar, estaba cerrada, a lo que había que añadir que el Sol ya se había ido a dormir y el frío arreciaba. John se frotaba las manos y Sherlock las mantenía dentro del abrigo.

—Pronto llegará –apuntó el detective.

—Eso no lo sabes –refutó el doctor.

—Pues nos espera una larga noche—. A punto estuvo John de negarse a pasar la noche a la intemperie cuando una luz lo distrajo, captando también la atención de Sherlock.

Una figura, con el pelo alborotado en lo que parecían lianas y una expresión terrorífica se acercaba a ellos por entre los árboles. Sin duda, ése sería el fantasma que atemorizaba el lugar. O al menos esperaban que no hubiese dos así.

John dio un paso atrás, preparado para salir corriendo. Sacó su arma y le apuntó. Sherlock se mantenía firme en su sitio, esperando que la criatura siguiera caminando para mantener la ventaja sobre ella en el ataque. Los ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la luz y la silueta cada vez era más nítida. Sin embargo, no podía ser lo que estaban viendo.

—¿Medusa? –preguntó Sherlock recordando a Perseo. John quitó el seguro de su arma, preparado para disparar. Fue entonces cuando vieron cómo el ser levantaba las manos. Pero las criaturas mitológicas no levantan las manos.

—No disparéis –gritó aún con las manos levantadas—. Sherlock y John se miraron. Esa voz se parecía demasiado a...

—¡Mycroft! –gritaron al unísono.

En efecto. Cuando se quitó la máscara, la cara de Mycroft disgustado apareció. Muy disgustado. John bajó el arma y la aseguró, perplejo. Sherlock, por su parte, no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando más cuerpos salieron de detrás de la vegetación. Su mueca reveló que no era la primera vez que los veía.

—Sherlock, hijo –exclamó su madre al verlo. Se acercó a él y le pellizcó la mejilla, con lo poco que le gustaba ese gesto al detective. También salieron a la luz su padre y Lestrade. Faltaban gnomos de colores para completar el surrealismo.

John, que no había sido aún invitado por Sherlock a casa de sus padres, sólo conocía a su hermano y al DI. No obstante, ya se esperaba cualquier cosa en su locura de vida.

—Mamá, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—¿Mamá?

—Sí, John, son mis padres, el tonto de mi hermano y el payaso de su novio –los presentó uno a uno señalándolos, aunque la mitad ya se conocieran—. Éste es John, presentado. ¿Podéis desbloquearme ya la tarjeta?

Los siguientes minutos fueron, básicamente, presentaciones individuales, preguntas íntimas y difusión de intimidades de la infancia. John parecía alegrarse de haber conocido por fin a la familia de su novio después de haber dejado de insistir hacía mucho.

Sherlock no lo estaba en absoluto. Agarró a su hermano del brazo y lo apartó del tumulto.

—¿Una encerrona?

—Te dije que vinieras a casa.

—No parece idea tuya.

—Fue de Greg — _maldigo Gavin y su afán de yerno perfecto_ , pensó Sherlock.

—¿Y por qué Medusa?

—Ah, eso —Mycroft miró al infinito—. Greg dice que se la pongo dura.

—Ah, vale —contestó Sherlock mirando en dirección contraria—. A mí me la pone John.

La señora Holmes se acercó hasta sus hijos sigilosamente.

—¿Estáis hablando de sexo?

—No.

—Mycroft.

El gesto de la madre no fue el de una persona convencida. Aun así, se giró y volvió con los demás a seguir hablando de mil cosas. John se veía tan integrado que parecía que se conociesen de toda una vida. Por otro lado, los hermanos Holmes continuaron la conversación.

—¿Y esa brecha de la cabeza?

—Deliciosamente dura.

—Oh, cállate.


End file.
